Death
by Aniima Ryo Tenshi
Summary: This is a one shot. simple and yeah its my first one shot so no flames please.


Its so dark in here we cant see a thing. Toshiro, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow are awake. There are others though. Yachiru and Yumichik, Ikkaku and Kenny are all here waiting. We don't know what for. At first we fought against the black walls but it was pointless. We gave up our hope. There was nothing.

Suddenly the lights flicked on revealing bright white and lots of people. Espada and Shinigami, even a few of the Humans were all spotted by me and others.

Everyone tensed and struggled not to attack the otherside.

"Guys, we have other things that we need to worry about!" I yelled and flinched clutching my arm.

"Miku how long have we been here?" Ichigo said glancing at my arm.

"I don't know…" I whined. I ripped a shred of black off of my black hakuma and wrapped it around my arm.

"Is that from what happened in the room? She said you weren't allowed to talk about it but you didn't have it before." Toshiro said quietly at my left.

"It is I cant give you any details though I'm sorry." I said and leaned against the wall.

"Miku the door is open enter. Toshiro follow." The voice said. A door opened. When we got through to the other side the door shut behind us.

"Fight." The voice says. I look at him still holding my arm. His snowy white hair is stained by blood.

"Not each other. These." Another door opens and suddenly thousands of hollows flock the room.

"Kimidosu. Kimi Aoi Kiba! The dark blue fang…" I move behind him guarding his back. "10th taicho Hitsugaya toshiro, I will not fail to guard your back."

"Same here 14th taicho. Frost upon the heavens Hyourinmaru!" his voice rang out in the large room.

when we were done the air vibrated with spirit energy and was frozen over. Toshiro had a long cut down the center of his torso.

I sheathed my sword and ran to his side

Toshiro! are you okay?" I dropped to my knew beside his small figure."Your covered in so much blood. Shiro please talk to me!"

He remained silent.

"Toshiro say something…" I placed an ear by his mouth and heard him whisper.

"Stop yelling… miku-chan…"

"Sorry… I thought you were dead." I picked him up and slung Hyourinmaru across my back. He and I were about the same height mostly because we are the same age. I walked over to the wall where I knew the door would appear. using his body and the wall as a cover I took out a small orb and packed a high amount of spirit energy then tucked it into my hakuma.

I could feel him relax and fall asleep in my arms.

The door opened into darkness and melded back again one I had walked through. this time the light was kept on.

"Wouldn't let lil' Shiro die yet now would we?" the voice said teasingly.

I set Toshiro down. "orihime. he needs you now. or he wont hold on much longer."

"What about you miku-taicho?" Hanataro said quietly.

"I'm fine Hana. Really Toshiro is more important right now." I said storking his snow colored hair.

"This is your fault ya know. If ya had been able ta keep better track of yer pets she woudn't have gone nuts. naw she wouldn't have made this room if ya watched her better." Gin said lazily.

general pov

There was nothing anyone could do at that time but eventually Toshiro woke up again. no one was lost yet and that was good for the shinigami as well as the espada. Ichigo took in a deep breath as the lights went out again. From Miku's hand appeared a bright light.

"Back away from all the walls come to me then stand behind me." she said calmly. We did as told and she threw the ball at the nearest wall. somehow an enormous hole opened up and didn't close. She stood completely still.

"Everyone move don't stop running till the walls are pearly white that's when you know you are in Hueco Mundo and last thing. Don't Look Back! Orihime take Toshiro."

orihime scooped up Toshiro and ran out of the Room. Ichigo followed behind followed by the rest of the crowd. No one looked back.

Orihime pov

As I ran further and further making turns at random I discovered that we seemed to have ran into a maze of some sort. Area looked about a hundred feet tall and the walls of the maze seemed a few feet shorter. Nothing any of us could jump in our positions.

"It's a maze Kenny!" Yachiru's squeal rang through the building.

"Toshiro please wake up soon I don't know if I can hold you much longer…" AS worries began to fill my head Ichigo came up beside me and took toshiro out my arms still running.

"Ichigo! you shouldn't do that your arm is hurt!" I nearly shouted.

"its fine just keep moving and looking at the walls." he said and lifted Toshiro over his shoulder.

ishida pov

"Rukia-san keep going! We're almost there!" I yelled looking ahead where the grey walls of the maze suddenly turn to white. we reached the white just as Rukia collapsed to the ground.

"we're safe now." I pulled her to my left and we leaned against the wall, she fell asleep.

Ichigo pov

we stumbled onto the pearly white pavement and hit the floor orihime and I were way to tired to keep running

"orihime are you alright?" I asked checking to make sure Toshiro didn't get hurt.

"yeah… fine…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"miku where are you?" I heard Renji shout. suddenly he came around the corner and crashed right beside us. several people echoed his yell.

just then Aizen of all people rounded the corner carrying a familiar figure. It was MIku.

I set Toshiro down and ran up to Aizen. I took Miku into my arms.

"You're okay…" I whispered in her ear.

"Yell your name if you aren't on the pearly white!" I yelled as loud as I could manage.

"Hanataro!"

"Nelil!"

"Kira Izuru!"

A few minutes passed and three voices yelled "SAFE!"

"Its up to us now. I guess." I said

? pov

"DAMMIT how the hell did she do that!" I yelled slamming my fist.

"Relax sis the game is just starting you don't have to worry about it they wont win."

miku pov

Her dreams were filled with blood. waist deep in blod there was toshiro standing by her his hair no longer the beautiful white but now stained with blood. blood blood blood so much blood.

Toshiro?"

He spun around revealing his front slashed open to reveal everything. his heart pumped in horrifying silence but I could still see it.

I screamed and suddenly I was being held tightly.

"Wake up Dammit!"

I sat up and looked around shocked.

"Whats going on?"

"Well we all decided to do a picnic and you and Ichigo fell asleep. Then you started screaming like you were being murdered so I woke you up."

"Oh thanks."

"You did good in this war you even got them on our side. The last thing we need to kill is those arrancars sibling Aizen made. We're all going in tomorrow."

"Go back to sleep Baka." He nuzzled into my neck eventually lulling me back to sleep.

"Night Toshiro…"

"Night Miku"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"That's Captin Kimiorioku Miku."

* * *

**aniima: i know kinda a sucky ending but i wasnt exactly sure how to finish it off so here ya go. no flames please.**


End file.
